Question: Simplify the following expression: ${5(t-1)-5(3+6t)}$
Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{t-1}{)} - 5(3+6t) $ $ {5t-5} - 5(3+6t) $ Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ 5t-5 {-5(}\gray{3+6t}{)} $ $ 5t-5 {-15-30t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {5t - 30t} {-5 - 15}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-25t} {-5 - 15}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-25t} {-20}$ The simplified expression is $-25t-20$